Su voz
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Tessa siempre sería su guía, su meta, su todo.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de **The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

 **Personajes:** Jem, Tessa.

[Jessa]

 **Línea de tiempo:** Un año después de CoHF.

 **Estado:** Terminado.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Emociones del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

Me tocó: PÁNICO

* * *

...:: Su voz ::...

* * *

Caminaba lentamente. Paso a paso con los pies desnudos entre las piedras antiquísimas llenas de musgo verde y tierra mojada, era, antes quizá, un camino en medio de un bosque espeso. La neblina había bajado y se enredaba con las hojas verdes de las copas y los arbustos del suelo. Respiró y el vaho de su aliento flotó frente a él. Siguió caminando. No sabía hacia dónde. No recordaba para qué. Volvió a respirar y sus pies cada vez se hundían más y más en la tierra, pero no dolía y la piedra de pronto ya no era tan sólida.

La nube blanca lo iba consumiendo todo hasta el punto en que no distinguía más allá de unos centímetros frente a sus ojos. Pero él continuaba caminando sin tropezar, adelante, siempre adelante, llenándose de tierra húmeda y ensuciando su atuendo apergaminado de lodo. Las ramas sueltas arañaban sus piernas y dejaban líneas rojizas de sangre, pero no se pensó un segundo dejar de caminar. Tenía que llegar a algún lado, pues su corazón parecía estarse deteniendo como el paisaje a su alrededor, a cada latido más prolongado...

¿Cuándo había mutado a un helado bosque? Con nieve blanca tapizando el camino escalonado hacia ninguna parte. La niebla se había replegado. Pero el blanco era tan luminoso que le dolía mirar. Respiró. Sintió sus pulmones expandirse con dolor. Se estaban congelando. Miró sus manos, tan pálidas como la nieve, ahora con las puntas moradas. Iba a morir de una hipotermia. Pero ¿quién era?

— _Jem_ …

Esa voz… la conocía. _Jem_. La nieve comenzó a caer del cielo blanco. Siguió caminando. Quizá esa voz supiera las respuestas. Había algo cálido en ella. _¿Quién eres, porqué llamas a esa persona?_ Quiso gritarle, pero sus labios estaban sellados con un hilo invisible y la voz no volvió a hablar. Llegó a un páramo desprovisto de árboles y la nieve blanda se convirtió en hielo firme. Caminó hasta que se dio cuenta que no llegaría a nada. Sólo había kilómetros y kilómetros de un lago congelado debajo de él. Su corazón no palpitaba. Sus ojos dejaron salir una última lágrima que solidificó como el cristal en su mejilla. Entonces todo comenzó a temblar, el suelo plano comenzó a convertirse en estalagmitas filosas y una atravesó su corazón. Gritó de dolor. Estaba solo. Gritó más para que alguien lo escuchara. Tenía miedo. Se encogió en el mismo lugar, arrancando la afilada lanza de su pecho y brotó sangre, tanta como para zigzaguear entre cada estaca. Gritó porque ya no tenía sangre y era mero cascarón.

— _Jem…_ —aturdió sus oídos y todo se volvió agua. Agua pura y cristalina que lavó su sangre.

El lago lo reflejaba. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de pánico. Su respiración era agitada. Había mil voces que taladraban sus cienes. Había un perfume dulzón que le daba asco y ganas de vomitar pero que deseaba para sobrevivir. Había un dolor penetrante de algo perdido, de un adiós. Había años agrietando su piel como laberintos grises. Pánico de quedarse estancado.

— _James…_ —ese dulce sonido. Y el mar reflejó un sencillo puente de piedra.

Contuvo la respiración para calmarse. Exhaló. Y se irguió para continuar. Delante suyo, ese puente formaba un círculo perfecto con la imagen dibujada en el mar apenas en movimiento.

Se dio cuenta que había crecido una ciudad en aquel lago, de piedra blanca y gris. Subió los escalones cerca de una orilla y marchó con paso decidido.

Todo se desvaneció.

—Oh, Jem… ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó cuando un ángel con cuerpo de mujer apareció recostado frente a él. Estaba en su habitación, entre las cobijas calentitas y la oscuridad matutina. El aire olía al perfume favorito de Tessa.

Ella lo acarició, acomodando su cabello lejos de su rostro empapado de sudor por las pesadillas. El joven suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó con esa voz cariñosa. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los suyos.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que ya estaba a su lado, que ella lo había acogido en sus brazos y lo había amado tan intensamente como para recuperar los años perdidos?

—Una mal sueño —confesó y Tessa lo besó en los labios con ternura, quitándole el sabor salado de las lágrimas que no supo cómo había derramado.

Entrelazó los dedos que ella había dejado sobre su abdomen lleno de marcas de antiguas runas.

—Cuéntame para que no vuelvas a soñarlo —lo besó en la frente —prometo alejar tus fantasmas. Ya sabrán lo que es meterse con una bruja.

—Ya lo has hecho, Tessa —Carstairs besó las manos de su prometida. —Gracias por ello.

Entonces, Tessa se recostó en su pecho, enredando sus piernas con las de él. —Bueno, de todas formas, me quedaré muy pegadita a ti por si vuelven. Así los enfrentamos juntos.

—Perfecto. No me separaré de ti —Jem la estrechó con más fuerza.

Nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : Gracias por leer :D.


End file.
